The Girl From Miyagi Do Part II
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Ellie Wheeler is looking forward to a summer without her father and with her sensei and new girlfriend. However, this will be a cruel summer. Cobra Kai is still alive, Sensei John Kreese has returned to corrupt Johnny Lawrence once more, and Ellie will be forced to face her most dangerous enemy yet: Her twin brother. MiguelXTory
1. The Birth Of Miyagi Do Karate

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID.**

_Reseda, California._

A few days after her impressive victory at the All Valley Karate tournament, Eleanor "Ellie" Wheeler was at the home of Mr. Miyagi with her sensei: Daniel Larusso. They had been hard at work turning Mr. Miyagi's humble abode into a karate dojo. Finally, after several days of hard work, Miyagi Do Karate was ready for students.

"It's a thing of beauty, isn't it?" Mr. Larusso asked as he and Ellie admired their handiwork.

"Now all we need is students." Ellie said as Daniel patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, build it and they will come." he assured her.

"You bet they will." The sensei and student turned around to see Robby Keane walking up to them.

"Robby, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"If we're gonna have a dojo, we're gonna need more students." Ellie replied. "I asked Robby if he wanted to join up."

"I was hoping I could learn to kick ass like Ellie." He smirked.

"Just remember that this is for defense only." Mr. Larusso stated as he pointed to his head and heart. "True karate is here and here..."

"Never here." Samantha Larusso said as she walked out and pointed to her stomach.

"Sam!" Ellie smiled.

"Got room for one more?" she asked.

"Gonna resume your training?" Daniel asked.

"You bet." Sam replied. "If i've learned anything from my dad, it's that it's gonna take more than one loss to finish off Cobra Kai."

"We have to fight back." Robby agreed.

"We will." Sensei Larusso vowed. "I beat Cobra Kai 30 years ago and I can beat them again. It's time to re open Miyagi Do Karate."

**WATCH OUT COBRAS, THERE'S A NEW DOJO IN TOWN. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. Will All Alone

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. TO ANSWER A GUEST REVIEW, ELLIE WHEELER WOULD BE PORTRAYED BY MILLIE BOBBY BROWN.**

Will Wheeler sighed as he walked through the halls of North Hills high School. He had been hopeful that after his father finally moved out of the house, his life would get better; however, it seemed to stay the same. The abuse at home had stopped, but Will felt as though he had been pushed to the side by his twin sister. Everyone was proud of her for standing up to Campbell Wheeler. Then everyone at school was singing her praises after she defeated Cobra Kai at the All Valley tournament. All Will's mom ever did was talk about Ellie and how she had done so much for the family. Mrs. Wheeler doted on her daughter and it seemed as though she had actually forgotten that she had a son. Will felt as though he had no one in his life that really cared about him. All they thought about was Ellie. He knew that he should be proud of his sister, but...all the attention she got and he didn't just rubbed him the wrong way. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see where he was going and he bumped right into Kyler.

"Hey, watch where your going, retard!" he shouted. Kyler's reputation had taken a hit after he'd gotten his ass kicked by Miguel Diaz. Since then, he had been trying to build his rep back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Will replied as Kyler punched him in the gut.

"Learn to walk, shit face." Kyler said as he gave Will another kick to the gut for good measure. As Will Wheeler laid on the floor in agony, he hated everyone and everything in that moment. He wished that he could be strong like Ellie was, that way Kyler would never mess with him again.

**IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THE ENTIRE WORLD IS AGAINST WILL WHEELER. WHO WILL HE TURN TO? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. Making New Friends

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

As Will groaned on the floor after taking a gut punch from Kyler, he heard someone talking to him.

"Hey man, you doing OK?" Will looked up to see Miguel Diaz standing over him.

"No, that asshole Kyler kicked my ass." the Wheeler boy complained as Miguel helped him up.

"Man, you can't let him push you around like that." Diaz insisted.

"What am I supposed to do, he's tougher than me." Will complained as Miguel got an idea.

"Meet me outside after school gets out, I think I might know of someone that can help you." He said as he left Will dazed and confused.

* * *

After school let out, Will waited at the exit for Miguel. After a few minutes, Miguel arrived with two of his friends: Hawk and Aisha. Will recognized them both from the all valley tournament. However, they didn't seem to recognize him as Ellie's brother.

"Hey guys, this is Will: the guy I was telling you about." He said as they looked Will up and down.

"You think he's cobra material?" Hawk asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Miguel replied as he looked to Will. "Come on." Will, against his better judgement decided to get in Aisha's car and go with Miguel and his friends. They drove a few miles over to Reseda and when he saw were they were going, his heart stopped. They had pulled into the Cobra Kai karate dojo.

"This is where the magic happens." Aisha stated as they all got out and went inside. As they went in, there were several other students getting ready for the days lessons. Will had to admit that he was impressed by the look of the dojo. He chuckled to himself as he remembered that his sister used to be scared shitless at the sight of snakes. Everyone turned to attention as Sensei Johnny Lawrence himself walked in.

"All right ladies, fall in!" He ordered as he walked up to Miguel and the others.

"Who's the fresh meat?" Johnny asked as Will stepped forward.

"I'm Will...Will Wheeler." He said as everyone grew quiet. Hawk and Aisha were stunned.

"Any relation to Ellie Wheeler?" Sensei Lawrence inquired.

"She's...my twin sister." Will admitted as he heard a collective gasp.

"You gotta be shitting me." Johnny remarked.

"Dude, you brought that skank's brother into our dojo?" Hawk asked angrily.

"I didn't know who he was!" Miguel argued. "I saw Kyler kicking his ass and I wanted to help."

"Why is Ellie Wheeler's brother trying to join up with Cobra Kai?" Lawrence asked. "Shouldn't you be looking to Larusso for karate lessons?"

"No." Will replied. "Mr. Larusso only cares about my sister. I want to be my own man, forge my own path, you know? I need to be me, apart from her. Pleas don't send me away Mr. Lawrence." Johnny thought about it for a moment and then relented.

"It's sensei Lawrence, Miss Robinson, get him a gi and then fall in Wheeler." He said as Aisha took Will off to find a gi.

"I can't believe that Ellie's brother wants to join Cobra Kai." Miguel said as he fell in. Hawk however, was scheming.

"Maybe we can turn him to our side for good." He offered.

**DOES WILL KNOW WHAT HE HAS GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	4. First Day At Miyagi Do Karate

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

Ellie grunted as she helped Robbie lift a huge stone. Everyone was getting Miyagi-Do Karate ready for customers and it was really coming out was especially excited because this was the first day of practice. As she walked over to the dojo, she saw Sam on the phone and her face dropped when she heard who was calling.

"Look Miguel, I can't talk right now." Sam said as she turned to Ellie. "Can you just tell Aisha to call me back?"

"You were talking to Miguel?" Ellie asked nervously.

"I thought it was Aisha." Sam explained.

"It's fine Sam, you can talk to whoever you want." Ellie insisted as Sam came over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I haven't forgiven him for what he did to you." She assured her. Ellie sighed as she loved feeling Sam's strong arms around her.

"All right. Perfect attendance on day one." Mr. Larusso said as everyone fell in.

"So what's our first lesson?" Robby asked.

"You'll see." Daniel promised. "Follow me." Daniel led the teens to a circle he had made in the dirt.

"If we're gonna play in the sand, can't we just go to the beach?" Sam asked.

"No, not today." Sensei Larusso replied. "It's been a long time since this dojo's had more than one student, and you figure with two people, you have twice the defense, right...Wrong. One of the cornerstones of Miyagi-Do Karate is, _Always moving in a circle_. And with the wheel technique, you'll soon see that two people could be as strong as 20. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. LaRusso." Robby said.

"Yes Sensei." Ellie replied.

"Let's do this." Sam insisted.

"All right, let's get in the circle." Daniel said as the three took their positions. "Face me. Bow. Face each other. Bow." Ellie, Robby, and Sam began the moves that Daniel had showed them. "Nice, now, show me the wheel." His students tried, but they couldn't keep it timed. "No, no, no. You both have to be perfectly in-sync, otherwise, this technique doesn't work."

"Technique?" Robby asked. "This feels more like a dance."

"Yeah, at what point do we do the hokey pokey and turn ourselves around?" Sam inquired which earned a chuckle from Ellie. "Okay, guys, trust me. You both master this, no one's gonna mess with you. Come on. Let's try it again, and down, Sam, left arm up. No, no, together. At the same time." Everyone was getting frustrated with this whole wheel technique.

"How are we supposed to do it at the same time when we can't see each other?" Sam asked.

"You need to sense what your partner is doing, even if you can't see them."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Robby inquired. "The Force?" Mr. Larusso was about to respond when he got a text from Amanda Larusso.

"Shoot, I gotta go help your mom out with something." He said as he got his stuff together. "Just feel it, all right? I'll be back as soon as I can." Robby and the girls didn't know how they were going to do this.

**NEXT TIME, ELLIE AND SAM EXPLORE IN THE KOI POND WHILE WILL UNLEASHES HIS INNER COBRA. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. Taking A Break

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

Mr. Larusso never came back from the dealership, so Robby, Ellie, and Sam just kept training on their own. They kept trying to master the circle technique, but they were all failing.

"Those dance moves look fun, can I join?" The three students turned to see Moon standing by the dojo.

"It's a karate technique, not dancing." Robby clarified.

"What are you doing here Moon?" Sam asked.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up." Moon said as she walked over to them. "Yasmine's vacationing with her parents in France and Hawk is doing some Cobra Kai thing, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me; you guys can come too."

"I dunno, we're kind of in the middle of karate lessons." Sam explained.

"Maybe we should just take a break." Robby suggested. "I mean, we're still struggling with the wheel and Mr. Larusso's been gone for over an hour. Maybe if we clear our heads, we can come back and do it."

"I like the beach." Ellie added as Sam relented.

"Ok." she said as Moon squealed with delight.

"Let's swing by the house and get your swimsuits!" Moon exclaimed.

* * *

25 minutes later, the 4 kids were all at the beach. Robby had challenged Sam to a swimming race, so they were racing each other non stop while Ellie was soaking up some rays.

"Your tan is looking so great." Moon said as she took a spot next to Ellie.

"Thanks...I've never really gone to the beach before." she admitted.

"Really, I try to make it out here once a week." Moon replied as she stretched out on the sand. "It helps me channel my positive vibes."

"That's important." Ellie chuckled as she and Moon watched the clouds.

"So, what's the deal between you and Sam?" Moon inquired. "Are you official or not?" Ellie looked down at the question.

"Um...no, not yet." the champion admitted. "This is new for me. I've never been in a relationship before. My dad never let me be a lesbian before."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't care what your dad thinks." Moon insisted. "No one should stop you from being your authentic self because you are really beautiful Ellie."

"Thanks Moon." Ellie said as she watched Sam splash about in the water. She felt so fortunate to have the Larussos looking out for her and for whatever was going on between her and Sam, but that doubting voice in her kept telling her that it wouldn't last, no matter how much she tried to shut it up.

**WILL ELLIE AND SAM BECOME OFFICIAL? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
